


So Beautiful

by acenerdqueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenerdqueen/pseuds/acenerdqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was so beautiful, like an angel. He was happy with just staring at her from afar but that voice lured and tempted him closer and closer, until he had the angel in his grasp. GaaSaku Modern AU Obsessive Gaara. </p><p>Currently Version 1- Is being re-written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Note- WIll be re-written. This is just the first version. I am sorry if old mes writing terrifies you. More chapters will be added soon.

She was so beautiful. Everything about her was just… indescribable. From her pink hair that looked so soft to her remarkable strength which could knock out even the toughest man. Whenever he saw her, he couldn't help but gaze upon her in all her splendour and admire her. He tried to get as close as her as he could. Even by little things; such as opening doors for her, sitting next to her when she crammed that large brain of hers with even more knowledge in the library and when he stood next to her on the bus, his height granting him access to her shampoos scent. But even so, it was perhaps not enough for him. He couldn't stand watching her from a distance, it made his chest, and his heart, ache painfully. He wished to run his hands through her lovely hair and stroke her velvety skin. He needed her but she didn't need him. How ironic. He needed to do something, anything; something that would just get her attention…..

 

/OOOO/

 

Sakura Haruno would consider her life average, if not tedious to be honest. It was the same every day. Wake up at 6:30 am every day, catch the 8 am bus., go through school. It was just….boring. She had wanted something exciting, something different to happen to her.

But never this… Let's start from the beginning shall we?

It happened on an ordinary day, a Tuesday to be precise. It was actually a bad day for her, compared with the week before. She had forgot to set her alarm the night before, her studying getting in the way of course, but luckily her internal clock woke her up. It was just about half an hour off. Helpful. But of course she plowed her way through, not letting a bad start stop her. She then got splashed with muddy water when some idiots car came speeding past like it was on the run. Her shirt, that was unfortunately a nice clean white, was dripping in mud and her face speckled with it. She was surprised she didn't burst into tears.

 

Of course, when she got on the bus she had the younger and obviously more immature boys leering at her. She had shuffled back, hoping to blend into the bus's side and accidentally stepped on the foot of the person who was standing behind her. She had flushed in embarrassment and apologised quickly. The boy, whose face she couldn't remember, had given her such a please, thankful smile and had offered her his jumper. She'd flushed even more at that; no-one had ever offered her their jumper so, well, heroically. She gave him her signature smile and thanked him gratefully before turning back. And then of course, she had sports first thing. It was such a chore, playing badminton that is. She was sorta good at it, she could hit it at least, but when it came to simple things, such as serving, she failed terribly. Her best friend, Ino, had also gotten really giggly and forgot about their game when she realised that the boys group, were ogling at her group from the window. Pathetic, was the only thing Sakura had in mind at the sight. But she continued through the day. As she walked along the road home, her face splattered with rain, she noticed someone lying in the middle of the road. How… odd. She crept cautiously over to him and leaned over the figure curiously. His eyes were shut calmly and he looked almost serene like that. "Excuse me, are you alright?" She asked kindly, her looming body casting a figure over his form. He opened one eye, in a kind of lazy manner before inhaling air abruptly. He quickly sat up and stared at her right in the face. He had muttered something under his breath and began to lean closer and closer to her before wrapping his arms around her. She paused, her body unmovable with fear. His grip was strong and she knew even if she squirmed she'd barely move in such a tight grasp. "Please let me go, we're in the middle of the road." She had whispered as she felt his breath skim along her neck causing a vicious shudder. He had nodded slightly and then sat up, looking her straight in the eye before, without a single flicker of guilt, head butting her. She felt woozy for a moment before clutching her head in pain. His hard hands reached up and pulled her hands down before he head butted her again. She collapsed the combination of fear, pain and confusion to overwhelming for her.

 

OO/OO

 

He saw her again today. She looked so frazzled and tired. She still looked gorgeous though, as she went to her place in front of him. He noticed other boys staring at her, or manly he water drenched chest He growled quietly. He wanted to kill them. She seemed apprehensive at their hideous leers and she stepped on his foot and bumped into him. He didn't care. She had touched him. She noticed and turned around, her faces colour morphing into a lovely shade of pink and she apologised at him and smiled. He'd never felt so grateful in his life. A smile, just for him, one she had just smiled at him. He smiled back. He motioned to his jumper quietly. "Would you like to borrow it." He asked her and she'd nodded and gave him another special smile. It felt amazing; seeing her wearing his jumper and smiling a smile made for him. He saw her again that day. How wonderful. She looked like some sort of beautiful demon playing badminton. Perhaps it was exaggerating but who cared. She still looked like some sort of female Adonis. Her blonde friend had squeaked and waved shyly at them, all of the boys beside him hooting and jeering at her. Stupid, he thought. But she didn't. Oh no, she just rolled her eyes at her friend. He couldn't help but smile again. The next time he saw her that day, he had been lying in the road. It was for now apparent reason, he was just astounded. It had been a tiring day; she had noticed him after all. It was a step up for him. He closed his eyes and thought of her smiling face, and that special smile crafted for him. Until, he heard her voice again. He opened one eye cautiously, unsure if it was his imagination or not. But it wasn't. She stood there in all her beauty, leaning over him. He was truly blessed that day, he decided. She had asked him if he was alright. He sucked air in rapidly and sat up, starting into those glittering jade eyes of hers. He couldn't help but mutter, "What an ethereal angel" under his breath. A voice whispered in his ear,the wicked one which had been cooing in his ear for so long. 'Hug her, she's yours.' It whispered He nodded; its voice was feral and dominant, it pushed him towards her. He enveloped her in his arms, her cinnamon scent wafting around him, his nose nuzzling into the skin of her neck. It was amazing her released. Everything felt delightful. His grip was tight and firm, he couldn't let her, go he wouldn't. Her voice whispered to him again. She wanted to be released. No, he cried in his mind, he couldn't, he wouldn't, let her go. 'Take her with you' the voice whispered and with a jolt, he understood the voice. She could live with him. She could stay by his side forever. It was such a good idea. The voice had no problem with it, so why should he, he decided. He gently unwrapped his arms and stared into those wonderful eyes again. And then he swung his head forwards. She seemed astounded and started to back away. How badly he wanted to soothe her fear with kind and soft words, but he could not. She needed to come with him. She clutched her head in fear and he yanked at her hands, running his thumb over the supple skin before rearing his head back and slamming into hers. With a heart clenching cry she collapsed. He lifted her into his arms and hugged her lightly, nuzzling her skin again. He lifted her with no ease. He needed her, he truly did. Whether she had a say in the matter was a different story.


End file.
